


Если ты просишь, детка

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mini, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Белла Тэлбот с комфортом устроилась на капоте Импалы. Что сделает Дин чтобы согнать со своей малышки незваную гостью?
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester





	Если ты просишь, детка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: irreplaceable  
> Примечания автора: Как ни пыталась я выписать жесткость у меня, увы, не получилось. Поэтому в общем-то романтика, ведь секс на капоте Шеви можно назвать романтикой?  
> Мне подарили обложку, спасибо YEAH_NOCUUS

\- Белла!? Какого чёрта? – изо всех сил сдерживая рвущееся наружу негодование, спросил Дин, глядя на то, как Тэлбот, словно породистая кошка, греется на солнце, сидя на тёплом капоте Импалы.

Сравнение с кошкой было не случайным. Ведь девушка, с удовольствием растянувшись на тёмном железе «детки», чуть ли не мурлыкала от тепла, греющего золотистую кожу. Её волосы трепал ветер, но она, не обращая на этого особого внимания, только ещё сильнее подставляла лицо солнцу, одновременно жмурясь и по-детски ярко улыбаясь. Приоткрыв один глаз, Белла игриво глянула на мужчину и миролюбиво, что было на неё совершенно не похоже, поприветствовала его: 

\- И тебе привет, Дин. У меня всё плохо, спасибо, что спросил.

\- По-хорошему прошу, слезь с капота, - ярость, медленно бурлившая в нём и пока не находившая выхода, доходила критической отметки, добавляя в его голос рычащих звуков и грубых интонаций.

\- А то что? – с детской непосредственностью, явно ребячась, поинтересовалась Тэлбот.

\- Что? – переспросил Винчестер, прикидывая в уме варианты расправы над наглой девушкой. - Тебя найдут на этой самой обочине с аккуратной дырочкой во лбу.

\- Скучно, - протянула Белла, приподнимая край футболки так, чтобы ласковые лучики солнышка лизали не только лицо, шею и руки, но и плоский животик. – Совсем никакой фантазии, Дин.

\- Скучно, говоришь, - задумчиво пробормотал мужчина и вдруг улыбнулся. – Да, ты права, такой способ решения нашей проблемы до невозможности скучен, прост и ничем не примечателен.

\- Ммм? – Тэлбот облизнула пересохшие губы и откинулась на лобовое стекло. – Неужели ты заставил свой мозг нормально функционировать?

Едкая шпилька неприятно кольнула куда-то в солнечное сплетение и заставила поморщиться Дина. Ну, вот чего этой стерве неймётся? Хотя, можно же наказать заносчивую сучку и самому кайф словить. Наверняка ведь девчонка не просто так здесь появилась и уселась на, - святая святых! - малышку старшего Винчестера. Покачав головой, мужчина улыбнулся и, опустив ладони на капот, ощутил прилив уверенности в правильности своего решения. 

\- Главное, чтобы твой нормально функционировал, - парировал Дин, пробегаясь пальцами по голым лодыжкам.

\- И чего это ты удумал? – лениво спросила Белла, поглядывая на него сквозь прикрытые веки.

\- Догадайся, - подтягивая девушку одним движением ближе к себе и устраивая её краю капота, жарко шепнул он ей на ухо.

\- Хм, - промурлыкала Тэлбот, пробегаясь тонкими пальцами по плечам, затянутым клетчатой тканью рубашки. – Это уже интереснее, но всё равно предсказуемо, Дин.

\- Иногда, - опустив голову в изгиб её шеи и чуть прихватив губами кожу с едва уловимым привкусом пота, Винчестер хрипнул, - лежащее на поверхности лучше всех заумных выдумок. Ты так не думаешь?

\- Не всегда, - полушёпотом ответила девушка, обхватив ногами талию охотника. – Но сейчас я с тобой согласна.

\- Ммм, ты со мной согласна? – проложив чуть влажную дорожку поцелуев вверх к интимному местечку за ухом, хмыкнул он и устроил ладони на тонкой талии. – Приятно слышать, Белла.

\- О, - она выпустила из лёгких весь воздух и облизнула пересохшие губы, - покажешь мне, что умеешь?

\- Ну, если ты просишь, детка, - улыбнулся Винчестер, скользя ладонями по бархатной коже живота вниз прямо к застёжке джинсов.

\- Может быть, обойдёмся без твоей знаменитой фамильярности? – приподнимаясь на руках, чтобы мужчина стащил с неё брюки, спросила Белла.

\- Может быть, ты найдёшь своему острому язычку другое применение? – вздёрнув бровь, парировал охотник, указав кивком на свой пах. 

\- Только не говори, что у тебя не стоит, - поморщившись и пробежавшись пальцами по груди, презрительно выдохнула Тэлбот.

\- А ты проверь, - Дин показательно приблизился ещё теснее и двинул бедрами.

Девушка покачала головой и нарочито медленно потянулась пальцами к джинсам. Легко справившись с болтом и молнией, а так же приспустив голубую джинсу на бёдра мужчине, Белла увидела очертания вполне вставшего члена. Чуть прикоснувшись подушечками пальцев к головке, скрытой хлопковой тканью, и услышав глухой стон, вырвавшийся из груди Винчестера, Тэлбот удовлетворённо улыбнулась. Одной рукой продолжая едва уловимые ласки, другой она притянула голову Дина ближе, чтобы впиться в его пухлые и такие притягательные губы. 

Мужчине определённо не хватало тех прикосновений, которые ему дарила Белла, поэтому он двинул бёдрами, прижавшись теснее к ласкающей ладони, и испустил удовлетворённый стон прямо в жаркий рот девушки. Пальцы охотника скользнули по гладкой коже бёдер и остановились на тонкой полоске кружев, скрывающей уже чуть влажные складки плоти, отчего Тэлбот вздрогнула, а на её ногах напряглись мышцы. Тепло ладони накрывшей лобок и грубость скользящего по чувствительному клитору черной тесьмы создавали просто разительный контраст, который пускал ток возбуждения по её венам.

Дин жадно сминал в поцелуе губы Беллы, терзал их зубами, добиваясь болезненно-возбуждённых стонов, и ни на миг не отстранялся, выбивая весь кислород из лёгких. Они оторвались друг от друга, только когда воздуха стало катастрофически мало, а перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги. Тяжело дыша, каждый из них избавился от мешающегося нижнего белья. Винчестер, выудив из спущенных джинсов презерватив, быстро разорвал упаковку и натянул резинку на член. И в одно движение, притянув Беллу ближе, погрузился в горячую влажность упругих мышц.

\- Предусмотрительный какой! – выпалила девушка, выгнувшись всем телом и подставив, под красные, распухшие от поцелуев губы Дина свою шею.

\- Ага, - выдохнул он, усердно работая бёдрами и жадно приникая к блестящей от испарины коже Тэлбот.

Его пальцы всё сильнее сжимали её талию, притягивали покорное тело ближе, оставляли красные следы на золотистой коже. Белла задыхалась, иногда громко вскрикивая от особенно сильных и глубоких толчков, и оттого, как кожа ягодиц скользила по нагретому солнцем железу. Все вдруг стало неважным. Даже то, что казалось главным в жизни. Например, то, что Тэлбот, хотя и мечтала заняться сексом с Винчестером (и не только старшим), прекрасно понимала – допускать этого ни в коем случае нельзя ведь… потом захочется ещё. Потому что наркотик, введённый в организм однажды, не так просто вывести и зажить обычной жизнью.

Теперь же, когда Дин в ровном ритме вбивается в неё, прикусывает наверняка припухшие губы и грубо держит её в своих руках, Белла понимает, что капитулирует. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Её тело отзывается на всё, что делает Винчестер, отчего внутри тёплой тягучей волной разливается наслаждение. Её душа трепещет от ласкающих слух сладких стонов и едва уловимого шёпота на ухо. Ей всё это настолько нравится, что она не сдерживает себя – царапает ноготками ткань рубашки, яростно вылизывает его рот, срывается в громкий крик.

Мимо них проносится машина, откуда доносится свист, аплодисменты и пронзительный крик:

\- Йоу, чуваки, вы круты!

Они улыбаются друг другу и, приникнув в таком странном, неподходящем сейчас нежном поцелуе приближаются к феерической разрядке. Пропустив между пальцев шёлковые прядки её длинных волос и слегка дёрнув их, Винчестер приподнимает голову девушки, чтобы оставить на блестящей коже шеи небольшое, но заметное пятнышко засоса. Белла пытается возразить, но плавится от ощущения губ, жадно прихвативших её плоть. Дин двигается, продолжая увеличивать амплитуду движений, и стискивает её бедра мёртвой хваткой, чтобы устоять на ногах.

Потому что ощущение мышц, туго обхвативших его член и начавших пульсировать, было поистине умопомрачительным. Сладкая слабость заставила их опуститься на капот, и теперь мужчина, лежа на девушке, тяжело дышал и пытался прийти в себя после оргазма. Он чувствовал её бешеное сердцебиение, ощущал рваное дыхание и не смог сдержать улыбки.

\- Ты чего улыбаешься? – с трудом выговорила Тэлбот, тоже улыбаясь и перебирая пальцами короткие, чуть взмокшие прядки волос.

\- Ну, ты же слышала - я крут.

\- Что?! – возмущённо воскликнула Белла и прихватила зубами волосы на затылке. – Крикнули, что «мы», - она даже голосом выделила это местоимение, - круты.

\- Уууу, - протянул он, - ты, что меня укусила? 

Ответом ему послужила улыбка невинного ребёнка.

\- Детка, расслабься, - сверкнув зелёными глазами, легко ответил мужчина, - я же шучу. Конечно же, ты была невъебенно крута.

\- Ой, вот только давай без твоей этой лексики, - хмыкнула Тэлбот. – Я же приличная…

\- Приличная девочка, которая садится на капот и соглашается пошалить с мальчиком, которого всем сердцем ненавидит. Плавали – знаем.

Винчестер выпрямился и, отбросив использованную резинку в сторону, застегнул брюки. Да, секс с этой чертовкой оказался крышесносным, чего тут скрывать. Но как только дымка возбуждения и оргазмической неги выветрилась из мозгов, то всё оказалось каким-то… неправильным. Сам процесс «наказания» больше понравился Дину чем то, что сейчас Белла приходила в себя и вновь становилась стервой. Он вздохнул и, схватив джинсы, бросил их девушке. 

Тэлбот быстро оделась и широко улыбаясь, спрыгнула с капота. Протерев ладонью то место, где она сидела несколькими секундами ранее, Белла с ехидством заявила:

\- Что ж, покидаю и тебя, и твою Шеви. Ты убедил меня, что садиться на твою малышку без разрешения чревато. Чао, Дин!

\- Стерва. - бросил Винчестер, приподнимая уголки губ и засовывая руки в карманы. - Если зуд между ног будет таким же сильным, как сегодня, я и моя малышка к твоим услугам. 

Ответом ему стал средний палец так и не повернувшейся девушки.


End file.
